Apenas uma noite
by nikax-granger
Summary: O desejo é  forte. Às vezes não nos conseguimos controlar, nem os preconceitos nos impedem de avançar, pelo menos durante o tempo em que não caímos na realidade. Nem Hermione Granger ou Draco Malfoy conseguem não ceder ao desejo, pelo menos por uma noite!


Draco deveria estar perdido de bêbedo para estar a falar com a sangue de lama da Granger, como ele próprio a tratava. Só podia, não havia mais nenhuma explicação possível. E nunca houve explicação para isso, mesmo depois do que sucedera. Hermione convenceu-se a si mesma que Draco tinha bebido quando fora sair com Crabbe e Goyle e ainda estava sob o efeito de álcool. No seu estado mais sóbrio Draco jamais dirigia a palavra a Hermione e nem sequer trocaria um olhar, como estava a fazer.

Ao vê-lo aproximar-se cada vez mais de si, Hermione sentiu o corpo ficar rígido. Não seria capaz de se perdoar a si mesma se não se afastasse imediatamente. Mas nem um músculo se moveu e a respiração não tardou a ficar ofegante. Draco estava próximo demais, exibindo os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos num sorriso convidativo. Hermione não seria capaz de se controlar, ele teria de parar já. Contudo, já conseguia sentir a respiração de Draco mesmo no seu rosto e não sentiu o cheiro a álcool, o que a fez ficar ainda mais confusa.

- Anda – Draco pediu, estendendo a mão. A mão trémula de Hermione rapidamente tocou na de Draco e sentiu algo que não sabia que poderia sentir. O toque gelado do rapaz fê-la sentir um arrepio na espinha, um arrepio agradável de desejo. Se o toque da mão dele era assim, então ela queria sentir o resto do corpo. Hermione queria se arrepiar de desejo novamente.

De mãos dadas e em silêncio passaram os jardins de Hogwarts. Os pensamentos eram perturbantes nas mentes. Estariam a fazer algo de errado? Ambos sabiam o que iria acontecer dali em diante. Em certo momento durante o caminho trocaram um olhar, onde o desejo e a vontade de esquecer os mundos diferentes em que viviam estavam explícitos. E nada mais precisaram de dizer, seguiram até à floresta, felizes interiormente por nenhum dos dois estar a admitir que estavam a errar. Draco fez Hermione parar no meio da floresta e começou a beijá-la com intensidade, um beijo intenso que deixava Hermione tonta, quase a cair para o lado. Com firmeza colocou as mãos nas costas de Draco, saboreando cada segundo em que a língua de Draco se enrolava na dela e teimava em explorar com mais intensidade a sua boca.

- É seguro aqui? – Hermione perguntou, insegura, assim que Draco colocou uma das suas mãos por dentro da camisa da rapariga.

Mas Draco não lhe respondeu. Colocou o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios de Hermione, pedindo em silêncio que ela aproveitasse o momento e deixasse de ser tão racional uma vez na vida. Hermione sorriu e de forma selvagem, que Draco nunca imaginara ser possível, começou a desabotoar a camisa do rapaz. Segundos mais tarde a camisa estava algures no chão, suja e perdida. Beijou-lhe o tronco, roubando um gemido do loiro que delirava com a Hermione Granger que não conhecia. Draco puxou Hermione de forma possessiva para perto de si, aconchegando-a. Passou-lhe a língua à volta do pescoço, passeando com beijos pelo corpo enquanto as duas mãos fortes lhe tiravam a camisa. Sorriu quando se deparou com o corpo fino, mas sensual, da morena. As bochechas de Draco estavam vermelhas devido ao êxtase do momento, tornando-o ainda mais irresistível. A camisa e o soutien de Hermione foram atirados para o chão, à sorte. O momento estava a enlouquecer os dois e não demorou para que Hermione tornasse a iniciativa de desapertar as calças de Draco, deixando visível o membro rígido. O loiro fê-la deitar no chão da floresta e penetrou-a, deliciando-se rapidamente com o momento. Um gemido vindo de Hermione fez Draco sussurrar algo de incompreensível no ouvido da morena, intensificando o momento. O roçar dos corpos numa sintonia harmoniosa e perfeita fez com que os dois atingissem o clímax exactamente no mesmo momento, soltando mais gemidos.

Deixaram-se ficar deitados no chão, fitando a noite e o nada. Se era um erro, então estava a ser delicioso errar. Nenhum dos dois pretendia falar, talvez isso fosse estragar o momento e eles não queriam isso. Passaram várias horas e eles continuavam deitados no chão, de mão dada, seguradas com firmeza a mais. Mas isso justificava o medo.

Hermione sentiu Draco pôr-se a pé. Fechou os olhos, desejando interiormente que o momento não acabasse. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-a a levantar-se. Maldita a hora! Ambos procuraram as suas respectivas roupas e vestiram-nas, novamente perdidos naquele silêncio assustador. Nas mentes de cada um as vozes gritavam, pedindo para não fazer o que tinham em mente: esquecer tudo. Hermione desejou nunca se ter levantado, ter ficado deitada todo o tempo do mundo, apreciando aquele momento. Mas era tarde demais. Já estava a amanhecer e com o cair da noite foram o Draco e a Hermione que ambos desejavam que o outro fosse.

Sentiram-se estranhos ao caminharem para Hogwarts novamente. Mas já não estavam de mãos dadas e a frieza e distância que sempre existira voltou. Draco sentia uma enorme vontade de voltar para trás e repetir o momento. No entanto, manteve-se firme e caminhou com a cabeça levantada como um verdadeiro Malfoy. Hermione tentou segurar o choro, com as lágrimas a desfocarem-lhe a visão. E infelizmente chegou o momento. Pararam antes de entrarem no salão principal, de frente um para o outro. Doeu a Draco ver Hermione naquele estado e também ele chorou para dentro de si. Contudo, por fora mostrou-se firme e indiferente a cada lágrima que Hermione derramava. Vontade de se aproximar e limpá-las não faltou. Mas ele não podia. Hermione sentiu uma dor forte no coração ao ver Draco frio como sempre fora. Não podia acreditar que tinha acabado assim, tão rápido. As memórias da noite anterior vieram-lhe a mente e ela não conseguiu parar de chorar. Não era um choro em que ela estivesse quase a sufocar, era um choro quase silencioso, derramando lágrimas sem se preocupar em limpá-las.

- Adeus. – Draco disse num sussurro, quase só movendo os lábios, esperando que a morena não ouvisse.

Os lábios de Hermione contorceram-se involuntariamente, não suportando aquela dor tão real. Não queria ouvir um "Adeus", mas sim um "Amo-te". Precisava de ouvir isso da boca dele, naquela voz melodiosa e radiante. Mas ele não diria, nunca. Fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o loiro afastar-se com os passos pesados, deixando o perfume no ar que ela respirava como se fosse precioso ar puro. Ele partiu e disse adeus. E ela ficou, estática, com vontade de se estender no chão e chorar por aquele momento, era triste.

Os dias passavam e ambos tentavam esquecer aquela noite, _aquela maldita noite_. Mas não conseguiriam. E de certa forma, eles próprios não queriam esquecer, pois enquanto sentissem essa dor de perda sabiam pelo menos que aquela noite tinha alguma vez existido. Por momentos eles tinham-se amado, ignorando o passado e por momentos eles foram um Draco e uma Hermione que jamais seriam novamente abertos um para o outro.


End file.
